A trip to Innsmouth, MA.
A Call of Cthulhu campaign ran by D'artagnan. It, as the title says, is about the lonely town of Innsmouth, MA, but they haven't gone to Innsmouth yet, but they will soon. So far, it's just been a comedy of errors involving pimps, arson, and gangsters. Session 1 Cameron Johnson and _____ _____ (a poice idgtice and pirvet digict resply)........ more to come Edge of darkness --later-- dead man stomp the gangster and the pimp went the the blue haven ballroom..... --This space to be filled later-- (i should note that at the point, David put on some jazz music at my request, safe to say, what happen next was excited at all, especially with the inappropriate music.) frustrated at him not answering, black Barron pulled out his gun and threatened to shot him if he didn’t answer. Louis then ran away, and the gangster (not happy at his needless violence), punched the Barron in the face. the Barron dropped him on his feet, and then shot at the gangster, hitting him, and then they heard the sounds of a police siren. the police then arrested the pimp on assault, and then searched the gangster for any weapons, they found a gun on him. the gangster said that he had a gun warrant, but he didn’t have it on him, the police then give him a half hour to get his warrant. he then went to the mafia to get it, put his higher ups said no. he was then apprehended and arrested by the police. A little knowledge Professor bob (A month after his "adventure" at the Merriweather residence.), Was about to go to the orne library, But then he smelled the smell of rod. It was a dead body, of the student bill charlton, a student known for being interested in medieval metaphysics, Professor bob then called the police about the body he found. the body was taken to the medical part of miskatonic university for a examination to be performed on. Professor bob decided to investigate the dead student, he learned from fellow teachers that bill disappeared from campus a day before his body was found, at that time he attacked a fellow student named Vittoria Nangelo, who is known for being a singer of opera. He then decided to go to the medical doctors for information about the body, once he met the doctor, he was almost in danger of not being let in, but since he was well known on campus, the doctor let him in, And then bob learned these facts about the body from the Coroner: Frank’s death occurred at 2 a.m. on march 2. The cause of death was suffocation. A syringe mark was on the inside on the body’s left wrist. no bruising/bleeding was soon, meaning it might have been made after death. Strangely, the body showed living after death, meaning the corpse lay face up for a few hours after his death. And finally, Three fractures in the spine, and other abrasions in the body, occurred 18 hours after death. the fall which was the cause of these fractures was sufficient enough to kill him if he had been alive at the time when the body fell (or was dropped) off the roof. He also told him that vittoria was being held in st. marys teaching hospital. more to come Category:Campaigns